Question: $ { \left[\begin{array}{rr}{-2} & {0} \\ {1} & {-1}\end{array}\right]+\left[\begin{array}{rr}{3} & {3} \\ {3} & {4}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
Solution: To find the sum of two matrices, add the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{-2}+{3} & {0}+{3} \\ {1}+{3} & {-1}+{4}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{1} & {3} \\ {4} & {3}\end{array}\right]}$